1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method for processing a substrate and a substrate processing apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
In manufacturing semiconductor devices, a variety of film deposition processes is performed on a semiconductor wafer (hereinafter, “wafer”) by a film deposition method such as an ALD (Atomic Layer Deposition) method.
In recent years, so-called turntable type film deposition apparatuses have been researched and developed as a film deposition apparatus that performs the ALD method. The film deposition apparatus includes a rotatable turntable provided in a vacuum chamber, and the turntable has a plurality of concave portions formed therein with a diameter slightly larger than a wafer, on each of which a wafer is placed. The vacuum chamber includes a supply area of a reaction gas A, a supply area of a reaction gas B, and separation areas separating the supply areas from each other all of which are provided above the turntable so as to be separated from each other.
Moreover, the turntable type film deposition apparatus sometimes includes a plasma generation unit mounted thereon, for example, as disclosed in Japanese Laid-Open Patent Application Publication No. 2013-161874. The film deposition process and the like of a variety of (functional) films are performed on substrates by using plasma generated by the plasma generation unit.
However, in the film deposition process using the substrate processing apparatus as disclosed in Japanese Laid-Open Patent Application Publication No. 2013-161874 and the like, what is called a loading effect is generated in which an amount of film deposition within a surface of a wafer varies depending on a surface area of a pattern formed in the surface of the wafer.